1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for preparing cosmetics by impregnating contents into an impregnating material, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for preparing cosmetics by impregnating contents into an impregnating material, in which a process of impregnating contents having higher viscosity into the impregnating material is applied to all products at the same degree every time and completely automated, so that an absorption degree of the contents into the impregnating material of the prepared cosmetics can be constantly maintained within a predetermined error range.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the types of cosmetics used in makeup include a makeup base, powder, a two-way cake, a powder pact, and a skin cover. A user selects and uses a proper type of cosmetics according to the preference, a skin characteristic, and a makeup type of the user.
In this case, most cosmetics for the makeup are prepared by pressing powder source materials containing oil ingredients after the powder source materials have been introduced into a vessel. Most cosmetics are pressed in a solid form for the production thereof. Hereinafter, a method for preparing the makeup cosmetics, for example powder will be described. A conveyance fixture having a cosmetic vessel mounted thereon is sequentially transferred by a transfer unit including a conveyer belt. In addition, during the transferring of the conveyance fixture, processes of introducing the source material containing an oil ingredient into the cosmetic vessel, pressing the source material introduced into the cosmetic vessel by a press, discharging oil from the source material in the cosmetic vessel are sequentially performed. In addition, the cosmetic vessel containing the source material having no oil ingredient is extracted.
Meanwhile, recently, a product, which is generally called “sunblock’ and mainly performs an ultraviolet (UV) protection function, has been supplied. The sunblock cosmetics may include a makeup base or products having other makeup functions. The sunblock product has high preference in that a user not only can reduce make-up time, but also can express light summer makeup because the sunblock product simultaneously provides both of a UV protection function and a foundation makeup function.
The cosmetics having the UV protection function are prepared by mainly using contents having viscosity. The contents having viscosity have been used in such a manner that the contents are filled in a glass vessel or a tube and a user may put the contents on a hand of the user or squeeze the tube to apply the contents onto a skin with a puff or the hand of the user.
However, the contents having the viscosity are inconvenient in use since the hand of the user is stained with a cosmetic material whenever the user uses the contents so that the user must wash the hand of the user. In addition, as the user washes the hand stained with the cosmetic material, the cosmetic material may be wasted.
In order to solve the above problem, applicant of the subject application has filed an application and the application has been registered as Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1257628. According to the related art, a cosmetic material having viscosity is impregnated into a porous impregnating material, thereby allowing a user to put the cosmetic material on a puff and to apply the cosmetic material on a skin of the user. Accordingly, the user can easily use the cosmetic material without staining the hand with the cosmetic material.
However, according to the related art, since a process of impregnating the contents into an impregnating material is only manually performed, even though manpower is significantly consumed in the preparation process of the cosmetics, the productivity is not high. Accordingly, when cosmetics are prepared in mass production, manpower is significantly required, which causes the increase in production costs and product prices due to labor costs.
In addition, the impregnating degree of the contents into the impregnating material may depend on the job skill of a worker or the concentration degree of the worker on the job. Accordingly, the finally prepared cosmetics have no uniform quality. In other words, when all products are manufactured, the uniformity in the quality of the finally manufactured products is very important. However, if the process of impregnating the contents into the impregnating material is performed only manually, the dispersion in the quality of the finally produced cosmetics may be increased. Accordingly, consumers may be dissatisfied with the products even through cosmetics having excellent quality are prepared, so that the reliability of the products may be degraded.
In addition, during the conveying of a cosmetic internal plate, dust or foreign matters may be introduced into the inner part of the internal plate. In the preparation process of cosmetics according to the related art, since internal plates must be individually cleaned manually, this process of cleaning the internal plates is frequently omitted, so that contents are introduced onto the internal plate having the dust and the foreign matters. Therefore, the quality of the finally prepared cosmetics may be degraded and the cosmetics may be contaminated with contaminants contained in the foreign matters.
In order to solve the above problem, applicant of the subject application has filed an application and the application has been registered as Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1246554. According to the related art, after contents are introduced into the receiving space of a cosmetic vessel, an absorber is introduced into the receiving space having the contents. Thereafter, the absorber is repeatedly pressed to absorb the contents into the absorber.
However, according to the related art, after the contents are introduced into the receiving space of the cosmetic vessel, the absorber is introduced into the receiving space of the cosmetic vessel, and repeatedly pressed. Accordingly, when the absorber is pressed, contents, which are not absorbed into the absorber, are overflowed between the cosmetic vessel and the absorber, so that the cosmetic vessel may be contaminated, and the contents may be wasted.